I'll Miss You
by Jakidus
Summary: Samael is leaving Gehenna... and Amaimon


A/N All credit for Blue Exo goes to the fabulous Kazue Kato.

" D-do you really _have_ to go, big bro?" Amaimon's little voice quivered. Samael turned to find his little brother following him. They had always been close, or at least as close as demon brothers raised by Satan could possibly get.

" ... Yes." Samael leaned over his little brother. Amaimon's amber eyes bore into his. He anxiously fidgeted with a petal on the flower which held his demon heart.

" Please don't, I'll be lonely if you go. You know nobody else likes me because I'm the weakest." Samael, though he would never admit it, felt bad for the weakest of the bunch. Astaroth would surely resume bullying Amaimon if he left. For a second or two, his words are caught in his throat. Then,

" You'll be ok, Ototo. You're stronger than you think." Samael laid his hand on his brother's head.

" Really?" Amaimon stared up at him with wonder in his eyes. He seemed to think the idea over for a minute before saying;

" I think.. you're right, big bro! Look at this, daddy taught me how to summon friends." He put his hands together and concentrated hard, mumbling something. A puff of smoke erupted and a little hobgoblin sat in the middle of it. Amaimon looked surprised that it actually worked. His mouth gaped open.

" Big bro, it worked! It worked!" He blurted, pulling on his brother's arm. Samael shooed him off and he turned to scoop the hobgoblin up in his arms. Samael smirked.

" Good job, Ototo. See what I mean?" Amaimon looked up at him, his excitement diminishing.

" Mmhmm, I know, but whose gonna stand up for me and play with me? He sure can't." He held up the hobgoblin. " Not like you do."

Samael sat down next to his younger brother. " Hey Amaimon, you know one day you'll get to leave Gehenna and go see Assiah. When that day comes, you can see me again. But you won't be able to come to Assiah until you can hold your own here, ok?"

Amaimon looked at him in disbelief. " Really? I can come see Assiah too?"

" Yep, but not until you can stand up to Astaroth." Samael stood up. " I have to go now. I will see you soon, Amaimon, don't worry."

" I'm gonna miss-" Amaimon's words were swallowed up by the silence of the space where his brother had been.

Slowly, Amaimon began to walk back to the clearing where all his brothers and him spent their time. He was met with a fairly normal scene: Egyn and Iblis arguing, Azazel trying to break up their fight, Lucifer sitting menacingly in the corner, and Astaroth and Beelzebub talking non-chalantly. Everyone was acting as if nothing had happened. Quietly he slipped into the corner by a rock and leaned his back against it. Astaroth immediately noticed his favourite target had returned looking pretty downtrodden.

' _Samael must've finally left. Good riddance. '_ he thinks to himself. Trotting casually over to Amaimon, he kneels in front of of him and asks with mock sympathy,

" Did your playmate leave you?"

Amaimon glances up at his brother. Unlike with Samael, Astaroth and him are bonded only by blood ties.

" He sure did." He growls defiantly. " What's it to you?"

Astaroth takes a step back.

" Oh _ho_!" He says sarcastically, loud enough for everyone to hear. " The kid's getting cocky."

Amaimon pulls himself up to look Astaroth in the eye.

" I'm not a kid." He says in a somewhat stuffy voice that makes him sound most like a kid.

" Really, now?" Astaroth asks, leaning in close to Amaimon's face. " Then what are you?"

" I'm a king, duh." Replies Amaimon. Astaroth looks amused.

" Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."

Amaimon picks up his hobgoblin and calmly walks away. ' _I stood up to him, big bro, now what?_ ' He looks back at his brothers. Not one of them are giving him a second glance. His face hardens. ' _I'll make the look twice next time, big bro, just you wait..._ '

Amaimon flipped his cell phone shut. His brother's voice was still swirling in his head. It had been ages since he last heard it. It sounded... older. He remembered when his brother left. He had been so clingy and vulnerable then. He nearly laughed at himself. No wonder Astaroth bullied him. He looked down at the corpse he was standing on. Its blood was already tainting the air around them with its acrid scent. Another creature of rot, another blow against his old tormenter. Behemoth snuffled at his pant leg. ' _I guess I ought to get going. Maybe Assiah can cure my boredom. '_

The wind blew behind Amaimon as he stalked across the support beams of a building under construction. The silhouette of his brother came into view. It was the first time he had seen him since he left an uncountable amount of time in the past. Nobody counted time in Gehenna. Minutes just melted into hours which melted into days, lacking any sun up or sun down in between.

" Amaimon, King of Earth. It's been a while." His brother greeted him.

' _Just a while, has it been for him? '_ Amaimon growled silently to himself. Outwardly, he still appeared bored.

" Indeed it has."

The rest of the encounter was simply talk of a deal Samael had formed between himself and their father Satan. The entire family seemed entranced by the person whom it was about: Satan's latest sin, Rin Okumura. Amaimon wondered if perhaps he might help with his boredom. Then Samael sent him back with a message for their brother's and he left. Samael stared at the space where his brother had been. He could still remember the little child he once was, always following him around in wonder. The demon he had become was a far cry from what he had envisioned and hoped for his brother.

' _I wonder if.. my leaving hit him really so hard? '_ Samael thought to himself. ' _I miss you too, Ototo._ '

A/N I know I probably didn't hit Amaimon's character spot in, I took a bit of creative liberty in order to fit the story. I hope you liked this little sad/cute fluff. Feedback suggested by The Eight Demon Kings Of Gehenna. :)


End file.
